


The Anniversary Effect

by SammySpartan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Mostly talking, No Action, No shipping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySpartan/pseuds/SammySpartan
Summary: An anniversary is usually something one would celebrate. And so it was for the Order of Heroes, who were planning something big for the first anniversary of their Summoner joining them. However, not all anniversaries are cause for celebration, and as the day approaches, all that is on this Summoner's mind is anxiety and sadness.





	The Anniversary Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. So admittedly I should probably be working on my other story, "The Queen of Eagles," but meh. I've been lacking motivation to work on it. It's not quite dead however, so keep your eyes open I guess, if you were invested in that.
> 
> Also, I think this is technically a self insert story, coming from a Reddit thread I'll link in the end notes. My excuse is good writing is good writing, and if this isn't good, I'll be able to get feedback on it. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, AO3 doesn't like it when I try and put indents at the start of paragraphs, so sorry that some of them aren't indented properly.
> 
> (I don't think I need a content warning for this, but I guess I'll give one for anxiety/stress/minor depression?)

            I rolled over in my bed. It was fairly soft, but not soft enough. Sharena had assured me that it would break in eventually, but one year later, and it still hadn't. I suppose it was better than the one I'd had in my dorm, but then again, anything would be better than a college dorm bed. I sighed.

Five minutes passed. "I'm not going to get back to sleep, am I?" I thought to myself. I'd woken up maybe thirty minutes earlier to a sky that was barely lit. By my best guess it was maybe five in the morning. No, it was wintertime. It must be later then. I rolled over again. My eyes were heavy with stress, but I still didn't feel any rest coming over me.

Eventually I gave up. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, and felt my feet hit the cold stone floor. The castle in which the Order of Heroes was located had a protective enchantment that was meant to keep the building at a nice temperature year-round, but it did so only by regulating a specific climate. It did nothing to actually keep my room especially warm at night. I took a few steps forward and sat myself at my desk. Littered along the wall around it were sketches I’d drawn in my spare time. It passed the slow hours during particularly sleepless mornings and nights. I grabbed some nearby paper and a pencil, which thank God they had in this world, and began to make a rough sketch of a character.

About another half hour had past before I heard a knock on my door. Well, I actually heard a few, but I couldn’t tell what they were at first in my restless state. I got up and meandered toward the door, pulling away the three locks- Alfonse had insisted upon three to keep my safe- and gingerly pulled the door open. Standing there to greet me was Sharena, all dressed and ready for the day.

I blinked, then yawned. “Sharena? What’d you need?”

She gave a small giggle. “What, not even a good morning? That’s rather unlike you Sam!”

I yawned again. “Sorry, I… didn’t get as much sleep as I would’ve liked.”

“Again? Man, you really must need that sleep medicine you had in your world.”

I instinctively averted my gaze upon her mention of my world, but quickly recomposed myself. “Melatonin? I don’t think it’s technically medicine, it’s something that the body makes on its own. It just happens that taking pills of it can help with sleep, if you need it.”

“We should work on getting some of that for you, or at least some potion to help with sleep, or something.” She went on. “Anyway, if you’re feeling tired, let’s get you some coffee!”

“Eh.” I muttered, but followed her anyway.

            Sharena wound up leading me to the common room for the leaders of the Order. It was a room I knew well as, despite the fact that there is a dedicated war room, many of our plans were made here anyway, as me and the rest of the Order’s leaders would always be in here anyway. She put a mug of coffee down in front of me. “I never liked this stuff.” I stated, gulping it down anyway.

            “Neither does Commander Anna, but she still drinks it. Coffee is useful.”

            “Did somebody brew coffee?” Another voice joined in.

            “Hey Alfonse!” Sharena called.

            “Good morning Sis. Good morning Sam.”

            “Morning, Alfonse.” I replied.

            Sharena suddenly slammed her hands on the table. “Sam!”

            “Sharena.” I joked.

            “I just realized something!”

            “What?”

            “Fjorm doesn’t know this is your anniversary!”

            I said nothing, just looking down at my coffee sitting on the table.

            “We should keep it a surprise!”

            Alfonse finally pulled out a chair and sat down at the table with us. “Why would we keep that a secret from Fjorm? It’s not her anniversary, it’s Sam’s.”

            “Well yeah, but Sam already knows, we can’t keep it a surprise from her!”

            While Sharena and Alfonse went on about the ups and downs of surprising Fjorm, my thoughts turned to other things. To the past year, specifically. Of all the things that went on, all of the battles fought. Hell, even the festivals, and the celebrations. I remembered partying in the summer with the rest of the order, and my surprise when I summoned Frederick and Corrin in swimwear, of all things. I remembered trying on bridal gowns with Sharena. I remembered the performing festival, and when I finally got to meet, and even befriend some of the most legendary heroes of all time, like Ike, or Lyndis, or Sigurd.

            I tried to find solace in the good that had happened, but I couldn’t. The more I tried to focus on the good, the more I focused on the bad. Failing to save Zacharias, being unable to reunite the Nohrian siblings with Xander. How I couldn’t get back…

            I could feel myself beginning to choke up.

            “Sam? Are you doing okay?” Alfonse placed his hand on my own, pulling me back to reality.

            “What? Oh, right. Sorry, I was just reflecting.”

            “Reflecting, huh? Well, I suppose that’s to be expected at a time like an anniversary.” He commented.

            “Were you thinking about all the great times we had? Remember when we tried on those wedding dresses? You looked stunning!” Sharena was obviously trying to cheer me up. “Or how about the summer festivals! When Commander Anna walked in on Alfonse-“

            “That’s enough of that!” Alfonse interjected.

            I managed a weak laugh. “Yeah, I remember. Thanks Sharena.”

            “This is a time to celebrate! We can’t have the special gal all mopey!”

            I looked back at my coffee for a second. “You’re right.”

* * *

 

            Sharena eventually convinced Alfonse to keep the festival surprise from Fjorm, but some other heroes, Eirika and Mia, I believe, had already told her anyway.

            There was a party being held in the main dining hall. There was food, and music provided Azura. At one point Olivia and Inigo had put on a spur of the moment dance for everyone, though Inigo had to convince his mother to do so.

            I decided to make it a point to try and hold conversation with as many of the Order as I could. I’d recognized that there were some in the order I didn’t really speak to as much as I really should have, so I made it a point to start with them. Both Eldigan and Hawkeye seemed pleasantly surprised to be speaking to me at length for once, and Corrin was happy to have a lengthy conversation for me for the first time in a while.

            Of course, I also spoke with some of the Heroes I was closest with too. Nephenee, Ike, Lyon, Elise, all of whom were some of my closest friends within the order. Ike and Nephenee had always known one another, being from the same world, but Lyon and Elise were from two separate worlds altogether. Other than the fact that those four were often used in conjunction by the order, I suspect that they grew close together due to the same sense of duty to their people they shared. At the very least, Lyon and Elise certainly had the same gentle nature.

            Eventually however, my coffee wore off, and I found myself on a balcony outside, getting some fresh air, and taking a break from the energetic nature of the Order.

            “I take it you needed a break?” I heard a familiar voice call.

            “Hey, Fjorm.”

            “Lady Samantha.” She greeted, courteously.

            “You know I’m not a noble. Just Sam is fine.”

            “You, and the rest of the Order, have shown me unimaginable kindness in taking me in. The least I can do is show you proper respect. You may not be of noble birth, or even of this world, but you will always command my respect.”

            I smiled. “Thank you.”

            She smiled back, and I turned back to look out at the world. The balcony outlooked into a vast mountain range in the horizon, with snowy white capped peaks, and pine trees dotting the landscape. Closer to the castle were snow covered plains, and forests of leaf-less trees.

            “It must be odd for you, looking out at this landscape.” Fjorm wondered aloud.

            “Why do you say that?” I asked.

            “You are not from this world. I had figured you must look out into this world and wonder how you could’ve possibly come to a place like this.

            I laughed. “Not at all, actually. If anything, I look at this and it astounds me how much it _reminds_ me of my home.”

            “Really?”

            “It’s true, I grew up in a world vastly different than this one. My world has technological wonders that people from this world couldn’t possibly imagine, and yet, we also lack magic, or any tangible gods, unlike this world. You have magic, and gods that constantly both commune with you and even take an active role in your histories, and yet your technology would be considered primitive by most people from my world. But…”

            “But what?”

            “But our worlds aren’t as cookie cutter as that. I come from a place with harsh winters, and hot summers, just like Askr. Our people aren’t so one dimensional and flat. They have all sorts of different pasts, personalities, and motivations, just like the people within the Order, and yet people can still come together to make communities, cities, and nations. Sure, sometimes I look out at this world, and wonder how the hell I’m ever going to get back home. But other times… other times, I look out at this world, and it only reassures me. I will get home someday. I thought you of all people would understand that.”

            Fjorm looked out at the horizon for a bit longer, then nodded her head. “Yes, I think I do understand you. You have faith that you will one day return to your friends and family, just as I have faith that I will one day return to my Kingdom. I do have one more question for you, however.”

            “What’s that?”

            “You have made friends within the Order. When you return home, do you think you’ll ever be able to see them again, if they live in another world?”

            I paused for a moment, then turned to face Fjorm. “I could never say for certain. But something in my gut tells me to have faith.”

            “Then I shall have faith as well, that once you return home, I will be able to see you as well.” Fjorm gave a small smile at me.

            As the sun set over the mountains, and orange began to cover the once white landscapes below, I turned back into the hall.

            That night, I sat at my desk, looking at the papers lining the wall once again, the sketches of all the people waiting for me back home. Then, I began to draw a new one. This time, however, I decided to draw someone new. I put my pencil down on the paper, and began to sketch Alfonse and Sharena.

**Author's Note:**

> OG Thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/FireEmblemHeroes/comments/7vjb5d/weekly_writing_prompt_happy_anniversary_kiran/dtt4ajo/
> 
> If you have any feedback/comments, please let me know. I'm always looking to improve as a writer.
> 
> Also I may start making more slice of life/anthology style stories with the Heroes setting, since writing this has given me a little inspiration.


End file.
